


E: Epiphany

by notsatanplease



Series: Jeongcheol A to Z [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sick Wonwoo, caring jeonghan, creepin on your love, stupid seungcheol, weeb joshua, why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/pseuds/notsatanplease
Summary: Alternative title: Will Seungcheol finally get his shit together?





	E: Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I love Wonwoo. I ALSO LOVE THAT HE DOES AEGYO TO HIS HYUNGS. High-key shipping junwoogyuhao right now, CAN YOU TELL??(screams).

“Alright, we will be in the studio. Call if you need me.”  
  
“Bye Hyung, see you later when we get back!”  
  
“Don’t wait up Hyung we are going to take a while this time.”

  
  
Once the three leaders bid their farewells to the slim brunette waving at them by the doorstep they quickly made their way down the building to the company car that will bring them to their destination.  
  
Before disappearing into the distance, the oldest of the three turned around to give one last longing gaze and gestures wildly, receiving a bright grin and nod in reply.  
  
_Yeah okay, I will take care of him, go._

“Han, stop looking in to the distant like a love-sick puppy, your Husband will come back soon. In the meantime, take a chill pill for that heart eye syndrome.”  
  
From the teasing in that honeyed voice, Jeonghan could already tell it was his asshole bestie dissing him as he closes the door and they have been through this far too many times to respond to the jab ("We are not together" just doesn't work anymore and it is also quite the painful thing for him to repeat).  
  
“Even if you don’t talk, no one will think you’re a mute, Jisoo.” Not one to back down without a fight, the lean brunette crosses his arms and sasses right back.  
  
Huffing indignantly, Joshua childishly sticks out his tongue at the fake angel and walks back to the living room, hand reaching into his pocket to reach for the phone in it. He has much more serious business to attend to — like maybe watch 20 episodes of Gintama before bedtime.  
  
As if having the telepathic ability to read his mind, his fraud of a Best Friend actually calls him out almost immediately once the kissanime tab was loaded.  
  
“Shua, don’t try to finish the whole arc, your cat eyes are going to become bat eyes. Blind as heck.”  
  
Somewhere down the hallway, a deep laughter was heard followed by a low voice coughing out words along the lines of “I love hyungs the most when they fight”.  
  
Despite himself, Jeonghan feels a smile making its way up his face as he leaves a disgruntled Jisoo on the couch and turns to the source of the voice. _Good, if he can make these stupid remarks, he should be feeling better by now._  
  
Without caring about his manners since the sick boy in bed is currently in his room, the second oldest member walks right into the space and completely changes mode to become a part time nurse for the feverish fox-eyed rapper in his blanket burrito. As gently as he can manage, Jeonghan takes his place by the younger’s side, with the latter cracking open an eye and smiling up at the newcomer in the room.  
  
Giving Wonwoo a little gesture by placing his right hand on his neck, to signal for him to tilt his own, Jeonghan’s left hand quickly slips past the layers of cloth to touch the side of Wonwoo’s tilted neck, checking his temperature and to make sure that he isn’t suffocating himself. Deciding that his body feels less toasty, the elder brings the thermometer on the bedside table to Wonwoo’s ear, waiting for the beep in comfortable silence as the latter closes his eyes wearily.  
  
_37.8._  
  
Nodding approvingly to himself at the dropping temperature, Jeonghan bends down to retrieve the pail of warm water he left on the floor beside the table. He soaks the towel inside to help wipe Wonwoo down so he would be more comfortable, after which, he feeds the latter his medicine and water before helping him back into his blanket nest.  
  
This practiced routine is common due to their intensive schedule during and after comeback and really, it is high time Jeonghan did something to stop Wonwoo from pushing himself so much when his body isn’t that strong to begin with.  
  
Jeonghan’s thoughts however were interrupted by a raspy whisper of words from the literal blanket worm in front of him as he wrings out water from the towel but when he focuses his attention on the younger idol’s face, there was only a slight frown on his pale features. He figures that was the usual mumbling and left it at that, continuing the task at hand to keep Wonwoo clean and cool down his heated skin.  
  
He hears them clearly again when he finishes wiping Wonwoo down and is briskly brushing away the stringy hair stuck to the younger’s forehead.  
  
“Hyung, don’t tell them.”  
  
Jeonghan stops in his ministrations as he fixes the most reprimanding stare on the boy, his otherwise good temperament flaring only in the slightest bit.  
  
“Yah. This isn’t the first time Cheol found you sick in the studio. And I heard you didn’t even want him to tell me about it in the first place, how dare! I haven’t even said anything about that and here you are telling me not to inform your boyfriends. ”  
  
The feverish rapper chuckles lightly and Jeonghan’s brows furrows into a deeper frown at the scratchy sound that used to be rich and low. The frown doesn’t last for long though as the male in his bed now looks up at him with the cutest kitten eyes he can muster. Damn it, pulling out the big guns so early in this conversation.  
  
_A moment of silence for the minor damage dealt to the strict facade Jeonghan is trying to maintain._  
  
“I hope you are not thinking of aegyo-ing your way out of this Jeon Wonwoo.”  
  
Apparently, that did not require an audible response as the said male answers back by making an attempt to remove the harshness in his hyung’s attitude with his charm. Taking to nuzzling the hand placed next to his face, Wonwoo bats his eyelashes strategically at the worrying man in front of him, a small almost smug smile adorning his pale face.  
  
“Urgh, Woo-yah,” while he rolls his eyes at the shrewd display of affection, Jeonghan physically feels his painstakingly curated firm demeanour drown in the fondness that threatens to overflow as his pursed lips cracks into a grin.  
  
_Another moment of silence for the complete loss of determination to keep up his front._  
  
“Fine. This is the last time,” Ignoring the bedridden boy’s weak wiggle of victory and muffled thanks with an exasperated slouch, the elder adds on as an afterthought,  
  
“I swear to god, Mingyu and Ming Hao must be so envious when you do this to Junnie since you only aegyo to the older members.”  
  
At this statement, Wonwoo stops fidgeting and the formerly happy quirk of his lips takes a turn to morph into a downright devious smirk, “What do you mean, Hyung. I don’t just aegyo, I do other sorts of things to get what I want, like wear-“  
  
Before he could hear more of his dongsaengs’ love(sex) life, Jeonghan instinctively covers the boy’s face with his blankets. Refusing to be in the know of their various kinks and shenanigans and much much preferring to keep his own image of them as adorable young boys in love for as long as possible.  
  
When the stifled laughter becomes choked coughs, the elder quickly removes the blanket and tucks it in, knowing fully that Wonwoo needs to rest regardless of the pleading looks the other is giving him to make him stay.

  
  
“If you want someone to accompany you, I’ll just tell them.”  
  
“Good night Hyung.”

  
  
Once he finishes that statement, the younger immediately shuts his eyes and feign sleep, completing the act with a light snoring sound.  
  
Shaking his head at the rare cheeky moment, Jeonghan gives one last soft pat to the boy’s cheek and tells him to rest well before his boyfriends come back from their individual schedules the next day. Jun and Ming Hao are finally coming back from China while Mingyu is making time out from his filming and shoots, he really can’t have this poor bookworm stuck in the room with a fever.  
  
As he goes to the kitchen to prepare some tea, the angel of the group finds himself deep in thought. _These young people have got to stop thinking that they are able to survive on five hours of sleep everyday on top of endless training sessions. It has been this way for too long, perhaps we should have a schedule for rest too..._  
  
Following that train of thought, Jeonghan makes a mental note to bring up this issue to their leader when they come back later before picking up the cup of brewed tea to bring to the coffee table in the living room.  Jisoo can’t take caffeine before bedtime so lavender tea it is.  
  
Stalking over to the sofa, Jeonghan doesn’t pay any mind to the lack of attention from the focused boy beside him. Instead, he wordlessly steals a few of the cushions in Jisoo’s hoard to prop himself up as he got comfortable in his seat, leaving the cup of hot beverage on the table closer to the younger’s side.  
  
A companionable silence fills the air around the best-friend duo while the time ticks away and Jeonghan finds himself slowly slipping into a quiet slumber that wasn’t interrupted even when the person he has been waiting for finally arrives home at ass o’clock in the morning.

By that time, Joshua has long since trudged his way back to his room after tucking a warm throw over the curled up figure of his bestie, fully aware that the only person that can happily tolerate the latter’s clinginess (or crankiness) post nap will gladly handle him when he gets back.

  
Which was unsurprisingly, an accurate guess.  
  
When the leader line finally returns to the comfort of their dormitory after a torturous time in the studios at the company, not one of them were able to walk with their eyes fully opened in the familiar space. With all the energy drained out of him from the countless hours spent working, Ji Hoon’s glares at the various pieces of furniture he bumps into along the way to the showers seemed more and more like looks of envy at their state of rest. _Cursed furnitures, why do you get to stay at home and do nothing, urgh._  
  
Fighting the urge to roll his eyes to the next galaxy and back at the predictable snappy display, the ever observant dance choreographer picks up on the composer’s exhaustion and hurriedly ushers the drowsy boy with a strong arm protectively slung around his narrow shoulders.  
  
If he noticed the other’s free hand goes to trace a trail down the younger’s side making the latter all but melt into Soon Young’s embrace as they walk towards the elder’s room (in which they **DO NOT** share)— Seungcheol dutifully does not comment.  
  
He has his own human personification of a war to fight and he really can’t die just yet.  
  
Doing his best to prevent himself from falling asleep while locating the sofa with all the grace of a blind AND drunk bear, Seungcheol finally notices the angel in the living room when he stirs and makes those small noises which strikes straight into the elder’s heart.  
  
“Mmm..Cheol?”  
  
Breathing out a small huff of laughter of his own at the first mention of his name, the said boy replies with a voice that is reserved just for the other, soft and gentle. A low timbre that the younger has mentioned helps to soothe his nerves when he gets too highly strung.  
  
“Hi Han. I’m back, do you want to go in to rest?”  
  
The question was left unanswered as Jeonghan wriggles closer to the sound of the leader’s voice, reaching out blindly for contact as he struggles to wake.  
  
“Stay.” The younger has successfully gotten Seungcheol to sit down on the sofa by pulling the warm hand that connected with his and shoving his head into the others lap for a more comfortable arrangement. _Perfect._  
  
“But I have to shower Hannie.” _Okay, not so perfect anymore._ The frown that appears immediately on the half awake singer is smoothed out just as quickly as gentle fingers press down on them firmly.  
  
After a few minutes of quietly indulging Jeonghan’s need to cling on to people first thing when he wakes, Seungcheol prepares to leave the sofa, purposefully waking the younger up from his almost-slumber with his rustling.  
  
“Han, we have to go in to rest properly”  
  
At least four different renditions of a kid’s whine was emulated by the latter as he squirms and worms his way closer to the elder, if that was even humanely possible.  
  
Holding back a laugh at the unbearably adorable display of petulance, Seungcheol decides to give Jeonghan what he has been trying for after but a few moments of whining from the younger 95liner.  
  
“I will carry you, come on.”  
  
True to his predictions, within seconds, the younger has gotten his head off his lap, sitting upright and putting his hands out, not caring enough to open his eyes. The sweet smile on his face was not a good representation of his manipulative streak that is more often than not exclusive for Seungcheol but he takes it anyways. When has he ever rejected, really?

  
Adjusting his hold on the leaner male in his arms, the leader walks into their shared room ready to deposit the younger in his bed, only to find out that it was already occupied.  
  
With no other choice, he carefully placed the already sleeping figure into his unmade bed. As Seungcheol observes Jeonghan shuffling on his own bed, utterly comfortable with the warmth his sheets provide and breathing in deeply as his own scent envelopes the younger male, the sound of his own quickened heartbeat gives him a scare.  
  
And, hold on a second, is that my sweater again?

  
  
“Hyung, just take a picture, it lasts longer.”

  
“What the fu-“

  
Swiveling on his heels at the unexpected deep voice, Seungcheol almost loses his footing along with the filter he has over his choice of words as instructed by the certain someone cosying up in his bed. _You need to set a good example, you old man._  
  
“Wonwoo? Hey, how are you now?”  
  
Somehow, Seungcheol calms down relatively quickly upon recognizing the familiar sharp features in the dimly lit room. Taking quiet steps towards the youngest in the enclosed space, he forgets his own fatigue as his instincts call to remedy the sticky sweat on the slim figure and stubborn creases of discomfort in Wonwoo’s otherwise calm features.  
  
Grimacing slightly at the squeaking wood beneath his bares soles, a sharp exhale of breath escapes the leader as he sat down on the cushiony mattress supporting the sick rapper without crushing said rapper in his temporary night blindness.  
  
Once seated, the eldest picks up the cooled towel and dabs away the sweat clinging onto the strands of black by the other’s cheekbones careful of the pressure he applies on the heated skin. As he wrings out the used cloth, Seungcheol breaks the silence with a playful question for the pleasantly cleaned Wonwoo, punctuating it with a tilt of his head in the direction of his own bed.  
  
“So, did you get scolded by him in the end?”  
  
The deep rumbles of mirth resounding from the other sounds a lot better than before and Seungcheol sits a little taller from the relief of burden he feels at that. He knew Jeonghan would take good care of the younger.  
  
Seungcheol ruffles the other’s unruly hair affectionately as he deems the tired but happy smile a good enough reply.  
  
God knows just how much damage Wonwoo’s aegyo can do to the Hyungs’ determination.  
  
After making sure that the sick rapper is comfortable and hydrated, the elder waits until Wonwoo falls asleep as his fingers combs tenderly through the latter’s hair an action that Seungcheol knows helps create a calming sensation for the younger to rest.  
  
Once the low rhythmic breathing sets in, Seungcheol swipes a fresh set of clothes from his closet before making a beeline for the washroom, eager to get rid of the grime and dirt he has accumulated from the dusty air of Seoul and to join Jeonghan in bed.  
  
_Wait...what?_  
  
The very thought crawls up his spine, it’s ghastly presence causing the fine hairs on his neck to stand at attention. It halts him in his steps as he reluctantly allows himself to turn around from the doorway and look back at the person lying on the bed with ease as if that’s his own and not the leader’s.   
  
When the weight of his gaze rests upon the familiar figure, Seungcheol leans back on the doorframe from both the weight of the realisation and the exhaustion from before and really begins to appreciate the view before him.  
  
From the unruly mane of hair fanning out, forming a irregular caramelised halo, to the strong yet delicate structure of his face. From the straight point of his nose, to the smooth translucency of his skin and then the feminine pout in his lips. He comes face to face with the fact that Yoon Jeonghan is a true beauty to behold even in his sleep and that he wants nothing but to hold him close again.  
  
The shift of clothed arms resting on his pillow brings Seungcheol’s attention to the physique of the latter. With the moon casting an almost ethereal light on the other, Seungcheol takes the chance to drink in the sight. He finds himself craving to trace a finger down the toned lines of Jeonghan’s limbs, the curves of his shoulders and the dips of his shoulders, desiring to carve all these into his memory.  
  
His memory that is filled to the brim with the other’s breathless laughters, sweet singing voice and undeniable existence. The episodes of mischief they have pranking the younger members on their birthdays fresh in his mind. Not forgetting the sweat and tears they’ve shared during the toughest of trainings and the bitter processes of patching each another up through the harshest of remarks and nastiest of fights. The chemistry they have when it comes to games or cohesiveness in situations that call for swift decision making. How the other has always been the one to care for the members in his own wordless ways and the grace in which he commands the attention and adoration of everyone he meets. The fierce protectiveness he has over their members and that strong sense of responsibility and drive when it comes to improving himself as an idol, a Brother, a Son and just as a person in general.  
  
The effortless ways he has helped Seungcheol relief a little bit of the burden he places upon himself as the leader of the group, the comfort of silence treasured and remembered, the precious moments of playfulness and good fun the other’s company always provides.  
  
It was at this instance of quiet that Seungcheol realizes the depth of his feelings for Jeonghan.  
  
Not swept off his feet the first time he sets eyes on someone in a fancy occasion as they expected, but right now in his ratty clothes by the door of their shared dorm room staring at Jeonghan like a creep in those odd western movies.  
  
Unknowingly for the past years, he has been saving a space for only one in his big big heart, gradually accepting the flaws and imperfections of one angel yet being completely unaware of the impact his underlying emotions brings along until this very moment of breathless epiphany.  
  
_Shit. I’m so in love with Yoon Jeonghan. What the fuck._

  
  
“Cheol? Why are you cursing?”

  
  
Stumbling embarrassingly at the voice playing in his head which is now resounding in his ears for real, Seungcheol takes a moment to come back to reality.  
  
He sees that the person rooted stubbornly and solidly in his heart has now woken up in a haze, rubbing his eyes sorely with one sweater pawed hand as he supports his weight with the other behind him. How Jeonghan manages to look so good even in this state baffles the leader but he takes a deep breath and walks back to the other, doing exactly what his logical side of the brain is telling him not to.  
  
Rationally, he knows that this is a risk too big for him to bear and that should this not work out, everyone else surrounding them will be affected...  
  
But at the moment, what the larger part of his being wishes for is to release the words that has been bubbling up his throat and to let Jeonghan have the knowledge of his feelings and subsequently his heart to bear.  
  
The distance between the pair closes in and Jeonghan squints at the unreadable gaze in their leader’s eyes as the latter makes his way closer while he lies back down, patiently waiting to receive what the other has to give. This happens sometimes and he has realised that Seungcheol opens up better when he is quietly listening instead of constantly questioning.  
  
Doing a quick check on the sleeping younger member on his own bed, Jeonghan feels the relief flood through his system as he notices the steady rise and fall of the others back, momentarily ignoring the presence in front of him.  
  
However, the next thing he knows, his attention was pulled back harshly as the words that tumbles out of the other’s chapped lips was something he never expected to hear, not now, at least — something he dream of in the future, maybe.

  
  
“Yoon Jeonghan, I think...I think I am in love you.”

  
  
His brain blinks numbly as he processes the exact words Seungcheol just uttered.  
  
Choi Seungcheol, that real life puppy who has unknowingly shown him how it is like to be loved wholly. The big doofus who cares too much about others and too little for himself. The dumbass who has been worming his way into Jeonghan’s heart with the tolerance he has for the other and the warmth that he brings.  
  
His Seungcheol.  
  
With a deep shaky breath and a watery voice, Jeonghan pushes his body into a sitting position, inching his torso and hands closer to caress the other’s chin in unending adoration. Almost worried to break the silence, so terrified of ruining the moment.   
  
“I-I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
The air gets knocked out of the both of them as the gravity of the statement settles in and the tension seeps out. Moving to cradle a hand beneath the younger’s chin and subtly wiping away a stray tear from those sweet cheeks, Seungcheol smiles a little in disbelief at the easiness of it all.  
  
_It’s been you all along._  
  
Two hearts beat as one as their lips gently touched in a long awaited union. It was unlike the movies where fireworks go out and the next scene cuts to the bed with clothes everywhere else.  
  
Their kiss was innocent and sweet, merely a press of the lips, serving as a mark of something new in their relationship, an indicator of newfound closeness and affection between their shared feelings.  
  
Much to the elder’s confusion, the action somehow managed to pull a giggle out of Jeonghan, spurring questions once they broke apart. They could only bear to leave a short distance between each another as their foreheads touched and arms went around in an intimate hold. It is far too soon to separate from their own bubble of bliss afterall.  
  
Whispering it softly for fear of rustling the other sleeping boy awake, Jeonghan speaks up slowly as his eyes close in the comfort of the moment,  
  
“This feels so unreal. Cheol, could you pinch me a little?”  
  
The boy cranes his neck to stare down at the other, “What? Never.”  
  
As if to emphasize his point, the elder turns Jeonghan’s face around and plants a wet kiss on the each side of his face, ending off with a peck on the top of his forehead, making the vocalist squirm a little with every kiss and laugh lightly at the amount of affection and love he received at the end of it all.  
  
Admiring the lines etched into the fond smile of Jeonghan’s features, Seungcheol wonders how he even survived for so long without the chance to express this love so freely for the other. The awe on his face must have been pretty obvious because the notoriously prideful angel of the group visibly shrinks under scrutiny and the tips of his ears burn bright red at the attention as he turns away from the meaningful gaze, leaving the elder in his own little world of glee.

 

Perhaps this epiphany has been a long time coming but now that they’ve both taken a step to breach this invisible boundary, time will help to settle everything in place. As for now, they bask in each other’s presence and enjoy the newfound identity of their blooming relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for sparing the time to read this little story, I'm looking forward to producing more of these once I've settled down a little bit more!
> 
> btw, PLEASE ANTICIPATE SOMETHING DIRTY FOR 'F' <3
> 
> Comments, suggestions, prompts and criticism is entirely appreciated!


End file.
